


May 2 Good Omens Celebration Prompt - Contrast

by Yvesriba



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba
Summary: Azi and Crowley are in full dress for a special event. Someone's wedding perhaps? Maybe theirs? I kind of think so.I thought that it would be fun to let them wear their contrasting colors. This is not a reverse omens situation, they are still the same Angel and Demon. I imagine they would fancy seeing eachother in the contrasting color, especially with their wings out.I'm experimenting with different digital brushes and pens, and this inking pen provides a nice loose line that I'm enjoying very much. I'm using it for a number of upcoming works.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	May 2 Good Omens Celebration Prompt - Contrast




End file.
